Crittenden County, Arkansas
Crittenden County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 50,902. The county seat is Marion, while its largest city is West Memphis. Crittenden County is Arkansas's twelfth county, formed on October 22, 1825, and named for Robert Crittenden, the first Secretary of the Arkansas Territory. Crittenden County was the site of the 1993 murders that led to the possibly wrongful conviction of the West Memphis Three, although the trial was moved to neighboring Craighead County. Crittenden County is part of the Memphis, TN–MS–AR Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 95.83%) is land and (or 4.17%) is water. Major Highways Adjacent counties *Mississippi County (northeast) *Tipton County, Tennessee & Shelby County, Tennessee (east) *DeSoto County, Mississippi (southeast) *Tunica County, Mississippi (south) *Lee County (southwest) *St. Francis County & Cross County (west) *Poinsett County (northwest) National protected area * Wapanocca National Wildlife Refuge Demographics data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 50,866 people, 18,471 households, and 13,373 families residing in the county. The population density was 83 people per square mile (32/km²). There were 20,507 housing units at an average density of 34 per square mile (13/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 50.91% White, 47.05% Black or African American, 0.24% Native American, 0.47% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.66% from other races, and 0.64% from two or more races. 1.42% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 18,471 households out of which 37.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.80% were married couples living together, 21.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.60% were non-families. 23.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.72 and the average family size was 3.23. In the county the population was spread out with 31.10% under the age of 18, 9.40% from 18 to 24, 29.10% from 25 to 44, 20.50% from 45 to 64, and 9.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 91.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,109, and the median income for a family was $34,982. Males had a median income of $31,299 versus $21,783 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,424. About 21.00% of families and 25.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 35.30% of those under age 18 and 23.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities, towns, and townships Cities Towns Townships http://www.census.gov/geo/www/maps/DC10_GUBlkMap/cousub/dc10blk_st05_cousub.html#C *Black Oak *Bob Ward (Anthonyville, Edmondson, small part of Jennette) *Fogleman (Gilmore, Turrell) *Jackson (Crawfordsville, part of Marion, part of West Memphis small part of Jennette) *Jasper (Sunset, most of Marion, part of West Memphis, small part of Clarkedale) *Lucas (Horseshoe Lake) *Mississippi (most of West Memphis, part of Marion) *Mound City (part of Marion, part of West Memphis, small part of Clarkedale) *Proctor (part of West Memphis) *Tyronza (Earle, most of Jennette) *Wappanocca (Jericho, most of Clarkedale) See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Crittenden County, Arkansas References Category:Counties of Arkansas Category:Crittenden County, Arkansas Category:Established in 1825 Category:Memphis metropolitan area Category:Arkansas counties on the Mississippi River